


Late Night Talks

by dragonryder94



Series: The Milkovich-Gallagher Family Files [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M, discussion of 3x666, he's just mentioned, no ian in this, pregnant svetlana, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/pseuds/dragonryder94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, five or six months in, Mickey and Svetlana have a much needed conversation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Talks

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know Russian, so the Russian in this is straight off of Google translate. If there is a technical issue I made please let me know and I'll fix it. Any Russian used in this will be at the bottom if you feel like taking a look.

It was the middle of the night. Mickey had woken up and was in the bathroom taking a piss when he heard moving around in the kitchen. Sighing reached under the sink to pull out the gun he had stashed there. Who the fuck was dumb enough to try and rob a Milkovich's apartment? It wasn't like they really had anything worth stealing anyways. 

Holding the gun at the ready as he turned the corner he sighed in relief when he saw that it was just Svetlana, sitting at the table drinking tea and reading a thick novel. Raising an eyebrow at him she smirked and said,

"What? You going to shoot me?"

He made a face at her before plopping into the chair across from her and setting the gun on the table. He ignored her sound of protest when he reached over and stole one of her cookies, eating it with a smirk of his own. In return he made an indignant noise when she plucked the cigarette he'd just lit from his mouth and stubbed it out. She glared for a moment  before looking pointedly at her stomach and saying,

"You no smoke around baby. Bad for it, yeah?"

He rolled his eyes before standing, planning on going back to sleep. As he turned her voice stopped him and he whipped back and snapped,

"Jesus, what the fuck do you want now?"

She raised an eyebrow and stood before motioning him over. At his unimpressed look she grabbed one of his hands and pressed it to her stomach. She was wearing a pair of his boxers and an old sweater of his, but even through the fabric he could feel the little thrumming kicks against his hands. He felt his throat dry up as he swallowed and sat down in the chair heavily. As he ran his fingers through his hair he heard his wife, his _wife_ for fuck's sake, say softly,

"You look sad often Mykola. especially when you think I do not see. But I do. Is it because of me? Because of what happened that day with that boy?"

He flinched like he'd been burnt and hissed,

"What the fuck did you just say to me?"

She sighed before reaching over and patting his cheek and sitting down. Looking at him with something akin to pity in her eyes she stated,

"In homeland we have saying. 'половина душа'. It means, uh," She thought for a moment before snapping her fingers and continuing,

"Soul-mate? Yes, soul-mate is what that would mean. I saw way you looked at him that day. Is what you had with him, no?" 

He glared at her before growling,

"It's none of your fucking business what me and him were to you."

She shrugged and picked at her cuticle before stating,

"You are my husband. You walk around in haze. You are angry all the time. I have right to know why."

He stood so suddenly that his chair fell over as he shouted,

"You've got no fucking right at all! None! You're the one who got us into this. With that!"

He pointed to her growing stomach as he yelled. The venom in her eyes shocked him, though, as she cursed at him in Russian and hissed,

"No! You do not blame us! We are not guilty. Blame your отец. He is one who did this, not me! He is one who got me and you into this. I have no more control then you. Do you think I want any of this? I was told that when I come to America I would clean rich people's houses, be nanny for their children. My father knew what he was really selling me for. Only I was in dark about what was going on. No one told me I would be whore. But now? Now this is what we have to deal with. We have baby to think about now."

She deflated after she finished speaking, sinking into her chair and rubbing her temples softly. Mickey looked at her and felt himself calm as well, running his fingers through his hair before saying quietly,

"How do you even know it's mine?"

She looked at him once before replying,

"At spa we use condom for everything. Handjobs, blowjobs, sex. The girls never touch man's release."

Biting his lip he took a shaky breath and asked,

"Why didn't you use one with me?"

She raised an eyebrow and said sarcastically,

"Have you met your father? He does not seem patient man in general. Even less so that day. He had a gun and I was scared. And I am sorry. This should have never happened."

Mickey shook his head before saying,

"Nah, it's not your fault. It's Terry's fault. I'm just sorry you got dragged into this mess."

She waved her hand before cutting him off in Russian and saying,

"No more sorry. Sorry does not change past. All we can change is future. So we will. Raise baby away from your придурок отец. Keep Dragana or Dimitri safe."

He snorted at her before chuckling,

"You picked out names for the kid already? S'not due for another three months or so."

She shrugged and rubbed her stomach softly stating,

"You did not seem interested in names, so I pick." 

She grimaced and patted her stomach softly before mumbling in Russian

"черт возьми этот ребенок не будет спать!"

At Mickey's raised eyebrow she said,

"The little one will not settle even though I ask nice. пожалуйста спать ребенка! It makes sleeping difficult. I read that tea sometimes calms but so far ничего."

He nodded before looking at the clock. He had to be up in less then 3 hours to go to the site for work that day. Looking at her once more he said quietly,

"I heard reading out loud or playing music helps the baby fall asleep."

She raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed slightly before rubbing his neck and saying somewhat bashfully,

"What? The kid's gonna be here soon. Figured I'd start reading up on shit like that."

She smiled softly at him and reached her hand out for his. Hesitantly he gave it and she squeezed his fingers before whispering,

"Do not worry Mykola. Your половина душа will come back. That is the way these things work."

He nodded but said nothing as the walked back to their bedroom. She curled up on her side, shoving a pillow under her back for support before falling asleep. He watched her for a moment before walking back to the kitchen and lighting his cigarette again. Looking out the back window he sighed and wondered where the hell Gallagher was, and if he was missing Mickey as much as the thug missed him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ew gross soppy ending. sorry, i'm terrible at those.  
> here are those translations:  
> половина душа - half soul  
> отец - father  
> придурок отец- shithead father  
> черт возьми этот ребенок не будет спать - fucking hell this baby will not sleep  
> пожалуйста спать ребенка - please sleep baby  
> ничего - nothing


End file.
